


异床同梦

by platinumkarakara



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumkarakara/pseuds/platinumkarakara
Summary: 崔胜澈（男）以及夫胜宽（女）有互攻 有互攻 有互攻 意思就是bsk也（间接）插了csc 谢谢纯粹写着爽写着玩的不要纠结了给您鞠躬了
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	异床同梦

**Author's Note:**

> 崔胜澈（男）以及夫胜宽（女）  
> 有互攻 有互攻 有互攻 意思就是bsk也（间接）插了csc 谢谢  
> 纯粹写着爽写着玩的不要纠结了给您鞠躬了

上一个春天来临的时候我毕业了而这一个春天来临的时候我失业了。当然算不上失业，从人事部的明面上来说，只是“因工作原因调动”，不过公司里上到我高度怀疑是唐氏综合征的老板公子，下到一天来送三次快递的片区快递员，都知道我是因为办公室斗争被赶出了首尔本部。实际上这整件事都和我没什么大关系，毕竟再怎么说我只是一个刚刚大学毕业入职的小孩，但也就是因为和我没什么关系，所以才被两边利益一致地推出去了。一年不到就被调出本部派往分部不管放在全世界哪个地方都是前途完了的代名词，所以我才会在离开首尔前一晚在手机里的约炮软件上把状态详细地改成了“失业”。收到的点赞一下子就少了，坐在长途汽车上的时候我翻了翻最近通知，不无遗憾地叹了口气，就连一夜情都最好要是成功人士，又不是在挑孩子的母亲。  
  
虽然早有准备，但下车的时候我还是被分部周围的荒凉状况吓到了。我紧紧抓着拉杆箱的把手，小小的二十寸箱子里装满了我觉得必不可少的东西。我突然有些后悔没有多带点过来，极目远眺，被田野包裹的我甚至望不到一个便利店。为什么要在这种地方设置分部啊？我一边掏出手机确认有没有信号一边想起大学时候学的历史课，难道这就是流放犯人的荒岛？  
  
过了一会儿分部的人开着车来接我了，他下车的时候看见抓着箱子的我也愣了一下，我在心里苦笑，想着本部不会连我的基本信息都没交接好吧。果不其然，那个看上去很温和的中年男人小心翼翼地问我：“或许您是……夫——夫胜宽——”  
  
“嗯，我就是夫胜宽。”我干脆利落地说，向前伸出手去，“本部派遣来的员工，您好。”  
  
他有些不可置信地握了握我的手。  
  
“我原本以为会是一位男士……”  
  
“是因为名字吗？”我熄灭手机屏幕，虽然没办法直视正在开车的上司。他有些干巴巴地笑了几声，我说：“我从小学开始就习惯了。”  
  
“我会先送你去宿舍。”上司很规矩地在空无一人的十字路口停下车，“宿舍是……为这里的员工建造的集体宿舍，不过本地员工大多有代步工具所以选择回自己家，现在集体宿舍里住的人很少，已经为你收拾好房间了，床上用品也有准备，不过别的可能需要……需要我先带你去超市吗？”  
  
我不好意思再麻烦他，只好说：“请不要为我考虑太多，我从首尔带了很多必需品过来，应该足以应付一段时间了。”  
  
所谓的集体宿舍就是一排平房，虽然外观看上去破落了一些，但好在里面的设施都还完整，而且因为在郊区，所以还比我在首尔住的地方宽敞很多。上司把我送到之后就离开了，说自己还要回公司有工作要做，让我可以先花几天整理宿舍以及熟悉周边环境，不用急着上班。我突然就有点分不清这到底是是福是祸了，但也有种说法说毒药总会比治病的药好喝，我不知道说这话的人经历了什么，我没喝过毒药。  
  
二十寸的行李箱本就塞不下什么东西，我整理即将告一段落的时候突然门被敲响了，我有点疑惑地走到门口，刚想踮起脚确认猫眼就想起来这里没有猫眼，甚至连门链都没有，看来有时间我要自己研究怎么弄一个。现在还是白天，然而作为在大城市有丰富独居经验的年轻女性，我对陌生的敲门声是很谨慎的。我决定先暂且放着不管，假装没人在家。然而过了一会儿敲门声又响了，我继续坐视不理，但对方大有不把我喊出来就不放弃的决心，在脑壳都被敲门声打穿之前我忍无可忍地开了门：“您到底是哪位？”  
  
站在门口的男人差点摔进来，全凭结实的大腿才没有直接给我行大礼。我有些奇怪地看着这个素未谋面的穿着白色背心和灰色宽松运动裤的人：“您来找我有事吗？”  
  
“那、那个，您好……”他有些慌慌张张地对我点了点头，又好奇地偷偷抬起头打量我，“或许您就是新来的员、员工吗？”  
  
“是我，”我狐疑地看着他乱糟糟的黑发和发红的脸颊，不知道为什么他眼睛也水汪汪的，像是汪着一包泪水，“您是哪位？”  
  
“啊，我是住在隔壁的，”他的手指了指和我的房间相邻的那间平房，“就在您左边这里，下午看见朴部长的车想着是不是前几天说过的新人来了……所以想来打个招呼。”  
  
“……您好，以后也请多多关照了，”我有些不情愿地说着客套话向他伸出手去，他也很用力地握了握我的手，他的手很烫，很热，而且力气也很大，让我有些不太舒服，“我叫夫胜宽，胜利的胜，宽厚的宽。”  
  
“崔胜澈。”他对我笑了一下，笑的时候眼睛下面会堆起细细的线条。他彻底抬起头之后我才发现他虽然脸是偏向漂亮的类型，但身材很结实，从背心里伸出的两条手臂隐隐能看见隆起的肌肉的痕迹。“汉字我记不太清了，好像也是胜利的胜，清澈的澈。或许能问问您是……几几年生吗？”  
  
作为首尔独居女我很想问邻居之间有必要打听到这一步吗？然而又想到一方面这可能是乡下地方的风土人情，另一方面，既然崔胜澈和我是邻居，意味着他很有可能是我未来的同事，那作为同事提前熟悉一下也是很正常的，于是我报出了我的生日，他看着很高兴地说：“那我是哥呀，我比你大三岁。”  
  
“呃……好的，崔先生。”  
  
他有点委屈巴巴地垂下了眼睛：“能叫你胜宽吗？”  
  
“哈？”  
  
“因为、因为这里实在太少有人来了，”崔胜澈手足无措地抓着门框，“那个，就，呃，我多少也想和差不多年龄的人亲近一点……”  
  
说实话虽然还不是很想一下子就变得那么亲近，但我也是很难拒绝人的性格，况且崔胜澈湿漉漉看着我的场景太具有冲击力，我在不知不觉中点点头：“那……胜澈哥？”  
  
他很高兴地说：“之后也好好相处吧！”  
  
我原本以为这段对话就可以结束了，但胜澈哥明显没有想要走的意思，我还以为他是想要参观一下我的房间，只好说：“那个，我现在还没整理好，之后全部弄妥当了会请哥来玩的。”  
  
“啊，不是不是，”胜澈哥又开始慌乱了，“我没有这个意思，只是……”  
  
他说话有点吞吞吐吐的，声音低下去，我耐着性子问：“怎么了？”  
  
“第一次见面，我还是哥哥，就开口借东西好像有些难看，”他难为情地绞着白色背心的下摆，“但是……嗯……胜宽你有电池吗？五号大小的。”  
  
我说了声“稍等”，从行李箱的犄角旮旯里翻出一包被拆过的落了灰的电池，胜澈哥再三向我道谢，还说之后会还我。我有些好笑地挥挥手，有些五味杂陈地关上了门。  
  
我没有想到的是就当我合上行李箱，准备开始清点物品，准备购物清单的时候，某种模模糊糊的呻吟声通过墙壁传过来。我在这竭力压抑的小声喘息中慢慢地靠近了客厅床对面的那堵墙——这行为有些变态，不太正常，我要承认，然而我犹豫了一下，还是把耳朵贴在了墙上。墙壁薄到令人难以忍受，我几乎觉得马达的嗡嗡声带得我的耳朵都在颤抖。胜澈哥的声音，模糊的，闷闷的，像是自己捂住了自己的嘴。我的脑子里浮现出胜澈哥把自己的白背心撩到胸口，因为黏糊糊的汗已经绷成了一条线，勒在饱满的胸肌上，深色的乳头挺着，他的左手捂着自己的嘴不让自己的浪叫太大声被我听见，右手颤抖着去操控在湿滑的后穴里横冲直撞的按摩棒——我猛地离开了墙壁，贴着的左耳朵已经发烫了，我摸了摸，觉得肯定已经红了一片，甚至连后颈都出了一层薄薄的细汗。  
  
什么啊，我有点跌跌撞撞地离开墙壁，向后倒在我刚铺好的床上。想来他这么着急地来问我借电池也许就是按摩棒没电了，那红红的脸颊和望着水的眼睛也能解释了，自己做好了扩张，刚准备享受的时候才发现没电，只好急匆匆地穿着裤子就来新邻居这里碰运气。  
  
啊……我泄愤一样地砸了下墙壁，哪有什么祸福不分啊。

  
  
周末过去之后我就开始去上班了，上司——也就是胜澈哥口中的朴部长关心了一下我的生活，并且告诉了我最近的便利店的位置。  
  
“不是吧，有这么远吗？”我在茶水间拿着冰美式瞪大了眼睛，“那您平时的生活……”  
  
“啊，我们的话，平时如果不是什么特殊的需要，都会去净汉的酒馆。”朴部长不好意思地笑了笑，“这个的话很近，不管是从公司出发还是从你的宿舍出发，都步行二十分钟左右就能到了。说是说酒馆，不过因为大多数的杂货都有卖，所以我们也在当成便利店用。门面很小，你去的话当心不要错过。”  
  
我道了谢，刚准备出去的时候朴部长又一次叫住了我：“啊，对了，胜宽，因为这里的人很少，而且基本都互相认识……所以应该不会帮你办特别的那种欢迎聚会了，想来你也不是特别想来这里，哈哈……你觉得可以吗？”  
  
“非常感谢您，我原本就不是很喜欢这种场合。”我笑着带上了门，手里的冰美式外侧结起了薄薄的一层水汽。  
  
我一整天都没有在公司看到胜澈哥，心里有些疑惑，但也不好直接问朴部长。在乡下工作的一个好处就是可以准时下班。虽然在本部的时候我也只是小小的文员，只是办公室里别人都在加班，作为资历最小的总不见得自己提着包走人，每天都要陪着耗到晚上九点十点才能离开。到了下班时间，朴部长主动对我说：“今天也辛苦了。”  
  
已经很久没有在下班的时候看到明亮的天色了，我背着通勤包，有些漫无目的地踩着在泥土中铺出的路往前走。手机嗡嗡地震动，我打开一看，是约炮软件给我的消息提示。有人问我有没有空，我看了一眼，右划清除了通知。注册各种约炮软件算得上是我的兴趣之一，上传的资料也都是真实的，但我至今为止一次都没有约过，也没有和别人上过床。我也说不清我到底为什么要这么做，一开始我还会因为收到的点赞和男人的消息而暗自得意，后来这些东西对我来说已经掀不起任何的波澜。这可能算得上一种另类的日记，在普通的社交软件上人总是做不到百分百的真诚，顾忌着社交圈而虚与委蛇，但在这种人人都丑陋又坦诚的地方，好像稍微坦白一点也没事。  
  
按时下班的坏处就是没办法吃到公司统一报销的晚饭，我快走到路口了才反应过来。冰箱里什么也没有，我不可能从首尔带新鲜食材过来。至于杯面什么……我站在了原地，低头看着早上朴部长告诉我的酒馆地址。  
  
要不去一趟吧？  
  
酒馆的确如朴部长所说，门面很小，像是在电视剧里看到过的那种街边摊。门口摆着几张桌子，不过可能因为天还没黑，并没有人坐在那里。我试探性地拉开移门，探进头去，打量着说：“你好……”  
  
“啊，胜宽？”  
  
站在吧台后擦着杯子的人和坐在吧台前手里拿着酒杯的人同时向我转过了头，我的眼睛稍稍适应了内部昏暗的灯光，看见胜澈哥穿着背心戴着棒球帽在那里喝酒，还高兴地冲我举起一只手。我原本只是想买了东西就走，但吧台后面擦着杯子的蓝发男人笑着问胜澈哥：“是胜澈的朋友？”  
  
“昨天新交的朋友，胜宽！”  
  
我只好走进去，在胜澈哥旁边放下包。他已经帮我拉开了椅子，我坐上去，仰头望着正在擦杯子的人：“您是净汉先生吗？”  
  
“啊，我是他的朋友，也是胜澈的朋友，我叫洪知秀。”他微笑着对我说，我有点尴尬地别过头，脸颊有些烧，可能是发红了。头顶知秀哥的声音问胜澈哥：“这就是之前朴部长和净汉说的本部调来的新人吗？”  
  
“是……那个，我是夫胜宽。”我赶在胜澈哥开口之前自己做了自我介绍。  
  
“好意外啊，”知秀哥的眼睛在灯光下亮晶晶地看着我，“听朴部长的说法，还以为是男孩子，没想到胜宽是可爱的女孩子。”  
  
也不知道是气氛使然还是如何，等到我回过神来的时候，面前已经摆了七八个啤酒瓶了。当然还不到醉的地步，只是——我原来不是来买东西的吗？外面天已经黑了，店里吵吵闹闹的，吧台上人都挤得紧紧的，胜澈哥的手臂甚至直接贴在了我的手臂上。  
  
手机震动了一下，胜澈哥下意识地看了一眼，虽然他马上转开了眼睛，但约炮软件那个极具个性的图标一定已经被他看见了。我拿过手机，又是下午的那个人，我面无表情地左滑删除，事不过三，再来一次我就把他拉黑。  
  
最后不知不觉喝到了深夜才回家，我还清醒着，啤酒喝到最后只有涨而没有醉意，但喝了混酒的胜澈哥看上去就没那么精神。知秀哥有些担忧地看着扶着他走出店门的我：“要帮忙把胜澈送回去吗？”  
  
“或者就让他今天在这里呆一晚吧。”中途回来的净汉哥在店里说，“又不是第一次了。”  
  
“不……那个，没事，”我向他们微微鞠了一躬，“反正也不远……今天玩得很开心，谢谢。”  
  
知秀哥冲我挥了挥手：“有空多来玩。”  
  
回去的路上我终于忍不住问：“哥你一直这么喝吗？还是少喝点吧，最起码不要喝混酒。”  
  
“可是很高兴嘛，”胜澈哥像个小孩一样有点傻乎乎地笑着，“而且很舒服呀，喝酒是很舒服。”  
  
我叹了口气，更紧地贴住胜澈哥的身侧好不要让他翻到泥土里。走过路灯的时候他突然抓住了我的手，亮晶晶地看着我：“胜宽喜欢知秀吗？”  
  
我被他问得有些发蒙，一下子没说上话来，他扁了扁嘴，又说：“那胜宽喜欢净汉？”  
  
“不是……”我勉强说，“我和他们都是今天才见面吧？印象是不错，我觉得都是好人。”  
  
“那胜宽喜欢我吗？”  
  
我条件反射地闭上了眼睛，胜澈哥咯咯地笑了起来，我被捉弄得有点恼怒，故意松开他的手，让他失去平衡地晃了一下：“哥！”  
  
“可胜宽也才和我认识不久啊。”把他抓回来之后胜澈哥和我贴得更紧了，委屈巴巴的声音几乎就在我耳边，“愿意把我送回家……”  
  
我有点想推开他，可胜澈哥的下一句话让我僵在了原地：“那天的声音没有打扰到胜宽吧？”  
  
我一下子受到了冲击，胜澈哥却自己从我身上离开了，还是笑着，笑得很纯真，眼睛也很亮。我好不容易找回对舌头的控制权：“哥……哥你都知道吗？”  
  
“不然我怎么能听到胜宽整理东西的声音呢？”  
  
我有些无法理解地摇着头：“可是我……让我听到……我又不是男的——净汉哥和知秀哥他们都不够好吗？”  
  
胜澈哥的表情却像是我才是难以理喻的那个，他凑近我，我想要后退，但腿却动都没办法动。  
  
“可是我喜欢女孩子呀，胜宽这样漂亮的女孩子。”

  
  
他果然没喝醉，手里握着胜澈哥勃发的阴茎的时候我脑子里只能这么想。喝醉了是硬不起来的，但胜澈哥明显很兴奋，呜咽着自己挺动着胯部。我从来没有和男人上床的经验，握着男人的阴茎也是第一次，可神奇地没什么排斥的感觉。我尝试着从底部往上慢慢滑动，用食指轻轻抚摸黏糊糊的头部，胜澈哥转身抱住枕头：“嗯……胜宽，胜宽，快一点……”  
  
我的动作有些过于小心翼翼，中途胜澈哥一直在不满地催促，我只好解释：“我……我没有弄过，我怕弄痛哥。”  
  
“没事的，嗯、痛的，痛的更好。”  
  
我用了有些粗暴的力气去捏根部和底下的囊袋，胜澈哥的呻吟都拔高了。原来他不捂着嘴的时候是这样的，我迷迷瞪瞪地想。发黄的墙壁暗暗地映着床头灯的光斑，越过这堵墙，那边就是我的房间。  
  
“胜宽……胜宽也弄弄后面……”  
  
“可是我真的没有经验，哥，”我使劲挣脱他拉着我手腕的力气，“我有指甲……好怕弄伤你。”  
  
最后胜澈哥妥协自己做扩张，我坐在床的角落，看他大张着双腿，三根手指进出的时候噗嗤噗嗤的水声溢出来。我觉得这一切都让我有些接受不过来，胜澈哥明显把自己照顾得很好，性器激动地吐出一点白色的精液。他停下来，抽出手指，湿漉漉地抱着枕头看着我：“胜宽……”  
  
穿戴式的假阳具真的有点奇妙，按着胜澈哥的背进入他的时候我想。这不是我自己的器官，不论是进了多深还是顶到了哪里我都没有概念，只好根据胜澈哥的反应慢慢地往里送。撑着他的背并不能让我很好地发力，我犹豫了一下，手挪到了他的后颈上。这种按着别人的感觉有点像在猫咖捏着猫的感觉，我喉咙有些发干，心脏也砰砰地跳，插到底了之后就再往外拔，然后再插进去。虽然我自己感觉我就是机械地在进进出出，但胜澈哥好像很喜欢，呻吟越来越大，还哭着来含我的手指，我想帮他照顾一下前面，快点射出来结束这一切也被他打掉了手。  
  
“胜宽……胜宽把我操射吧——呜……好舒服，嗯，顶到了……胜宽好会……”  
  
他毫不吝啬的夸赞的语气让我有点害羞又紧张，只好更加用力地去刺激上壁。胜澈哥精壮的身体抖得越来越厉害，最后真的在哭叫声中射在了床单上。我的心突然跳了一下，迫使我弯下腰去轻轻地抱着他的肩膀，用手背擦掉他满脸眼泪的痕迹。  
  
“谢谢胜宽，真的很舒服。”  
  
胜澈哥坦坦荡荡的样子反而让我更加不好意思，我摆摆手，刚想说“没事”又咽了回去，最后只好尴尬地什么都不说。胜澈哥挪过来一点，看着我说：“胜宽之前和别人做过吗？”  
  
我摇摇头，他有些惊讶地问：“可是那个软件……”  
  
“我知道很难相信，但是我只是在上面传点个人生活……”我坦白道，和胜澈哥之间建立起了一种奇怪的信任感，“虽然很多人来约我，但我一次都没有出去过。”  
  
“胜宽这么漂亮，肯定人气很高嘛。”胜澈哥笑着摸摸我的脸，我低下头去，不知道为什么他温热的手掌让我感觉很好。  
  
“我做得好吗？”  
  
“嗯？当然很好啊，”胜澈哥大声说，“不相信吗？”  
  
“和……和别人比起来呢？和之前和哥做过的人比起来呢？”  
  
胜澈哥像是真的认真思考了一下：“女孩子比男孩子真的更会用腰，很柔软，而且角度也变得很多，甚至还以为你之前也有过这种经验呢。喜欢女孩子和喜欢被别人插入也不是什么矛盾的事情。”  
  
“而且，”胜澈哥过了一会儿又补充说，“做完了会来抱着我也很喜欢，男人很少有想得到这一点的，都是只顾着自己射出来爽的狗崽子。”  
  
我的脸烧得更厉害，什么也说不出来。  
  
“胜宽为什么没有做过呢？”胜澈哥靠着我问我，“是不喜欢男人吗？”  
  
“总觉得……很可怕，”我慢慢说，“可能是对未知很害怕。”  
  
胜澈哥什么也没说，温柔地摸了摸我的头发。  
  
“可是、可是，”那抚摸像是给了我最后的勇气，我总算说出了刚刚一直在心里膨胀的想法，“可是看哥那么舒服……我现在也……”  
  
我现在也什么？我张着嘴，想要试一试吗？可是胜澈哥是承受的那一方……要他帮忙是不是会——  
  
“好啊，”没想到胜澈哥直截了当地说，“胜宽，那我可以吗？”  
  
“舒服吗？”  
  
胜澈哥一边往已经很湿润的穴口伸进手指一边观察我的反应，看见我没展现出什么不适就又往里伸了一点，还羡慕地说：“这样就省掉润滑剂的钱了。”  
  
他抽插的时候发出响亮的水声，我捂住脸，胜澈哥还要不停问我：“怎么样？痛吗？痛的话要和我说……”之前少有的几次自慰也只用过阴蒂，我咬着牙齿体会身体内部被打开的奇妙的感觉，偷偷用眼睛看趴在我两腿间的胜澈哥。他的眼神显得很认真，甚至眉毛都微微皱了起来。和阴蒂那种直接的快感不同，胜澈哥有些粗糙的手指刮过上壁的时候那种古怪的过电感很难说完全让人舒服，然而有一种能让人喘不上气的魔力。胜澈哥的手指进到了更深的地方，深处的肌肉更加有弹性，也更加宽一些，他的手指更加用力地向上，一种比之前更为激烈而前所未有的酸麻感瞬间席卷了我全身。我条件反射地弓起身体，还抓住了胜澈哥的手腕，他轻声问我：“痛吗？”  
  
“不是……就是，很奇怪……”我竭力找语言描述自己的感觉，“好像、好像想上厕所那种……”  
  
我原本以为胜澈哥会放过我，结果他笑了一下，反而对着那块地方压得更起劲，另一根手指还搭配着开发其他的地方。我越来越害怕，带着哭腔地求他：“呜……哥、哥，不要……要、要出来了……”  
  
“没事的胜宽，”胜澈哥小小声地贴着我耳朵说，“没事的。”  
  
我浑身一抖，一大股热热的液体涌了出来，浇在胜澈哥的手指上。他安抚地亲亲我的耳朵：“胜宽，胜宽……做得很好，哥哥能进来了吗？”  
  
为了缓解刚刚过于激烈的感觉，我只好颤抖着点点头。胜澈哥带了安全套的性器挤进来，冰凉的感觉让我不禁打了个哆嗦。他诚实的性格还是没变，忠实地在我耳边说胜宽好热咬得我好紧，好舒服能插到底吗，我抗拒地捂住了耳朵，又被他笑着亲在额头上。胜澈哥的阴茎最粗的地方靠下，一会儿之后我的穴口就觉得有些火辣辣的痛，然而深处一下一下被撞着的感觉又让我没办法开口说话，张嘴泄出来只有呻吟和抽泣。胜澈哥环着我，右手捧着我的后脑勺，我叫的时候他就把我抱得更紧，几乎要让我贴在他的胸膛上。  
  
结束之后胜澈还要当着我的面把安全套打结：“哥哥射了好多呢……胜宽真的夹得太好了。”  
  
我涨红了脸：“我什么也没干。”  
  
“说明胜宽本身就已经够好了。”胜澈哥爬过来，这次吻落在了我的嘴唇上。  
  
帮胜澈哥把床单放进洗衣机之后我就回到了自己的房间，洗完澡清爽地躺在床上的时候我甚至怀疑这一切是不是个梦，好像梦一样地结束了，却不知道会不会如同梦一般地继续。手机又震动了，那个男人第三次发来了信息，我盯着看了一会儿，解锁手机把他拉黑了。  
  



End file.
